Mi pianista, mi tempestad
by Esteicy
Summary: Pocas cosas ponían nervioso a Pietro, tocar el piano ante su novio definitivamente era una de ellas, pero por ese pequeño piromano tendría que dejar sus temores de lado. AUHS-QuickPyro


**Dis:** _Si algo fuera mío ellos serían muy canon y tendrían una familia feliz(?)_

 **Hola amigos de FF :3 Hoy les traigo un reto que me fue dado por mi querida Star (LaEstrellaFugaz) en las oficinas de Hydra del foro La Torre Stark…y válgame que hace mucho que no decía eso, debería entregar mis otros fics pendientes xD**

 **Es un QuickPyro…que obviamente es Pietro/Pyro, me da igual que sea crack es un amor hermoso como un panda bebé(?)**

 **En fin, esta idea nació de una charla que tuvimos, por alguna extraña razón tengo el headcanon de Pietro como pianista…y eso provocó que ella quisiera ver a Pietro tocando por primera vez para Pyro.**

 **Les recomiendo leer y escuchar la canción "Tempest" de Beethoven, al menos yo la usé para escribir y queda bastante bien.**

 **Ahora que ya tienen una idea pueden pasar a leer mis queridos~**

John volteó a mirar a la castaña arrugando un poco el entrecejo con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Dije que es Pietro —respondió la chica con calma—. La grabó como regalo de cumpleaños —añadió mientras la melodía que era reproducida por el equipo de música llenaba cada rincón del cuarto

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la casa de los Maximoff, el castaño había ido a visitar a su novio pero este había tenido que salir rápidamente, así que se quedó a esperarlo mientras le hacía compañía a su cuñada. Wanda había deicidio poner algo de música para que acompañara su charla y esa elección había sido una de las obras de Beethoven interpretada en piano, todo muy lindo, pero en el momento que John decidió preguntar por el intérprete se llevó la gran sorpresa de que era su pareja quien tocaba la canción de forma tan impecable.

—¿Nunca te dijo que tocaba el piano? —preguntó Wanda confundida.

—Me dijo que lo tocaba para la clase de música porque sabía leer las partituras, pero nunca comentó que fuera tan…bueno —las notas eran tan hermosas y agradables, la sola idea de que era su Pietro quien las había interpretado las volvía incluso más dulces.

—Lo toca desde que era pequeño, siempre le gustó —comentó la chica con una suave sonrisa—. Aunque no suele tocar ante las personas…no como debería…en las clases es muy automático, deberías verlo cuando toca solo, es un espectáculo —la emoción con la que dijo eso lo hizo desear ver ese espectáculo con sus propios ojos y en primera fila.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Pietro llegó, apenas cruzó la puerta John se volteó, lo miró fijamente y habló.

—Quiero oírte tocar el piano —demandó casi como una orden.

El albino lo miró con sorpresa por la repentina petición, luego escuchó la sinfonía que llenaba el ambiente y finalmente miró a Wanda de forma acusadora.

—Te detesto —susurró hacia ella negando con la cabeza, yendo a apagar el equipo—. No me gusta tocar cuando la gente me ve —dijo esquivo, pero Allerdyce no iba a aceptar un no con respuesta, lo notó en sus ojos.

Iba a matar a Wanda.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y John seguía insistiendo para que el velocista tocara algo para él, al principio se había negado sin problemas pero poco a poco su paciencia se iba haciendo más frágil.

—¿Por qué me quieres oír tocar? —preguntó algo irritado mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

—No sé, es simple curiosidad, como cuando tú me obligas a mostrarte mis escritos —replicó cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba alzando una ceja.

—Es que tú escribes sobre mí, eso es diferente —lo miró a los ojos desafiante.

—Entonces toca pensando en mí, así tendré una excusa —una sonrisa fastidiosa se dibujó en sus labios y su novio gruñó.

—¿Qué canción expresa el sentimiento de "te amo pero te quiero ahorcar"? —preguntó irónico mientras se detenía.

—No sé, tú eres el músico aquí —le sostuvo la mirada mientras se detenía también, pasó un rato hasta que al final el albino soltó un suspiro.

—Bien, lo haré, sólo deja de molestar —cedió y su pareja internamente saltó victorioso, aunque en el exterior sólo rio un poco y le besó la mejilla.

* * *

Pietro se sentía nervioso, eran pocas las cosas que lo ponían nervioso y tocar ante alguien que no fuera Wanda era una de ellas. La cosa era simple; Maximoff amaba el piano, le daba una sensación de libertad que sólo se comparaba con correr…pero siempre había pensado que era malo en eso ¿el motivo? Su padre.

Siendo muy pequeño había empezado a demostrar interés en aprender a tocar ese instrumento y su madre le había pagado lecciones, durante mucho tiempo disfrutó de tocar ante su mamá y su gemela para demostrarle sus avances, pero cuando ésta falleció y pasaron al cuidado de Erik las cosas cambiaron, si bien Erik accedió a continuar con las clases privadas tras una insistente súplica de su hijo, nunca fue ni la mitad de atento y amoroso de lo que Magda fue; cuando Pietro le pedía oír sus mejoras él siempre se excusaba con estar muy ocupado y cuando lograba que lo oyera sus reacciones eran frías y distantes.

Con el tiempo llegó a creer que simplemente era mediocre y ya, nunca se detuvo a pensar que quizás Erik no sabía cómo ser un padre demostrativo…para un niño es difícil no tener un verdadero apoyo.

Ahora se lo comía el miedo de que John reaccionara igual que su padre ¿y si se decepcionaba de él? Claro, le gustó la canción que había grabado para Wanda, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacer lo mismo con él mirándolo.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó el castaño mirándolo desde aquella esquina en el escenario de la escuela.

Su escuela tenía una gran sala en donde se presentaban todos los eventos importantes, como obras de teatro o presentaciones musicales, y tenía un piano negro muy bello que Pietro había tocado numerosas veces cuando no había nadie. El albino suspiro y se sentó ante el instrumento, lo abrió con cuidado y miró las teclas blancas y negras.

—Creo que sí —musitó mientras acariciaba las frías teclas con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Qué canción tocarás? —preguntó John algo curioso.

— _The Tempest_ …de Beethoven —respondió tratando de revivir la canción en su mente, sólo tocaría un fragmento…no podía ser tan difícil él ya la había tocado muchas veces.

Tomando aire colocó sus manos en la posición y empezó a tocar…pero algo estaba mal, su interpretación era tan rígida y dudosa, hacía pausas y erraba de vez en cuando, era evidente que no se sentía seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó un suspiro molesto e intentó de nuevo pero el resultado fue el mismo, estaba nervioso y eso entorpecía sus manos.

John hizo una leve mueca incómodo, no le gustaba ver a Pietro así de frustrado, se acercó lentamente a él y le tocó el hombro para que lo viera a la cara.

—Pietro tranquilo, no te sientas presionado, yo quiero ver al verdadero tú tocando —le dijo con una suave sonrisa—. Quiero ver a al chico relajado, seguro y divertido que siempre eres…¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le decía esto.

El velocista se perdió por un segundo en aquellos orbes grises y brillantes como el filo de una antigua espada, se vio reflejado en ellos y se sintió…tan en paz. Se reprendió por haber tenido miedo de tocar ante él, ante su Johnny, la persona que le transmitía calma hasta en sus segundos más difíciles, el hombre que con sólo un apretón de manos o un beso en la mejilla lo hacía sentir el dueño del mundo ¿Por qué temía si estaba al lado de la persona que más seguridad le brindaba?

Sonrió y tomó su rostro con suavidad antes de besar sus labios, un beso casto, saboreando a su John por un exquisito segundo mientras se repletaba de esa calma que sólo él podía darle.

—Por ti —murmuró antes de que el mayor volviera a alejarse.

Hizo sonar sus nudillos antes de volver a rozar el piano, le susurró que era su momento de brillar y entonces…empezó.

* * *

Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas con habilidad, su mirada azul se fijaba en el teclado como si fuera todo su mundo, los músculos de su rostro dibujaban un semblante de la más pura concentración, su cuerpo entero parecía participar del desplante de talento que tenía en esos momentos. John miraba con la boca abierta y completamente quieto porque…dios, lucía hermoso, era un verdadero espectáculo, a sus oídos llegaban las notas ejecutadas de forma impecable mientras el ejecutor demostraba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo la emoción y el sentimiento que le estaba colocando al acto.

La melodía era suave y hermosa, altos y bajos, rápido y lento, era un contraste tan maravilloso que a John lo hizo sonreí. Era bello, era magnifico, lo era todavía más porque quien tocaba era el amor de su vida, sentía su vitalidad y su esencia en cada una de las notas. Reía cuando la cosa aumentaba la velocidad, percibiendo en ello su aire hiperactivo e infantil, en las partes más calmadas evocaba la dulzura que usaba a en su persona, una dulzura capaz de rozar hasta el pétalo más delicado sin pertúrbalo siquiera, luego estaban esas partes potentes que eran toda una gala del desenfreno y el entusiasmo que encerraba Quicksilver, esa canción era perfecta…era Pietro, cada nota, cada segundo, todo era su Pietro.

Cuando la tonada concluyó ambos se quedaron quietos, como sumergidos en ese letargo que te viene luego de despertar de un sueño. El que rompió el silencio fue Allerdyce, alzó lentamente ambas manos y las estrelló entre ellas provocando un ruido que resonó en el salón, luego repitió el proceso varias veces aplaudiendo todavía ensoñado.

—Lo hiciste increíble —felicitó sonriendo.

—Gracias —susurró el velocista algo avergonzado mientras sonreía.

—Te obligaré a tocar para mí más seguido —soltó risueño mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado—. En serio me encantó, tocaste precioso —suspiró con una sonrisa recostándose en su hombro.

El menor se sentía feliz de que a su querido Johnny le hubiera gustado, era todo lo que necesitaba para estar en confianza, una vez más su amado Pyro sanaba una de sus cicatrices sin siquiera proponérselo, la frialdad e indiferencia de Erik de repente ya no dolía tanto.

—Pues…—le tomó la cara nuevamente y plantó otro beso en sus labios, aunque este fue más largo y se entretuvieron entrelazando sus lenguas apasionadamente, cerrando los ojos mientras se perdían en la calidez ajena—. Si me das más de estos te tocaré lo que quieras —susurró dibujando una sonrisa ladina, imprimiéndole un segundo sentido muy claro a sus palabras.

—Eres un idiota —rio Pyro—. Pero debo decir que la oferta me encanta, tienes un trato —soltó sonriente antes de volver a besarlo.

 **Se me fue lo cursi otra vez…puede que algún día deje el fluff, pero ese día no es hoy ni mañana xD**

 **Espero que fuera lo que esperabas Star, le puse todo el empeño que pude a este fic, sabes que estos dos me encantan (además después del fic angst que les hice tenía que escribir fluffy o morir xD)**

 **Si les gustó allí hay una sección para dejar comentarios, cada vez que lo hacen una mariposa nace(?)**

 **Okno xD Besos queridos~**


End file.
